1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools employed for the installation of a roofing system. More particularly, the present invention relates generally to a tool which is employed in the installation of torch-fused roofing material which is applied in overlapping sheets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common roofing system having particular applicability for large flat roofs comprises overlapping sheets of plasticized bituminous roofing membrane. The roofing membrane may be formed from distilled asphalt polymeric resins and other petrochemicals and contains a rugged polyester core. The membrane is formed into elongated sheets which are supplied in roll form. The membrane is rolled onto the roof surface while being heated with a propane torch. Bonding and sealing is achieved by the torching of the roofing membrane, to soften the asphalt, and subsequently pressing the membrane against the roof surface to effect an adhesive bond to the roof surface. Special adhesives and sealants are ordinarily not required. The roofing membrane is sealed to itself in the regions which define overlapped seams by torching or heating the seams and troweling along the seams.
At locations where a sloped or flat roof abuts a vertically projecting side surface for example a shed dormer or other structure projecting from the roof surface, a flashing is customarily formed from the end of the roofing membrane. The flashing is defined by bending the membrane to form a flap which may be a few inches in width. The flap is then heated with a torch and urged against the projecting side surface by means of a trowel to bond the roofing material to the side surface. The manipulation of the flap has often resulted in the installer receiving burns on the hand which holds the flap while it is being heated.